I Will Not Lose My Man To Another Man
by Benedicere
Summary: It is Cyborg's and Bumblebee's six-month anniversary, and both are hoping for it to be the best one yet. However, after an unexpected encounter with a new villain things go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT AND PROBABLY WILL NEVER OWN THE TEEN TITANS FRANCHISE**

Chapter 1:

It was finally their six-month anniversary, something that both Cyborg and Bumblebee had been waiting for a long time. Both were hoping to make it the best anniversary yet, and especially better than their three-month anniversary in which they both appeared on the news as one of the world's cutest couples. In order to make it truly special, Cyborg had bought Bee a diamond necklace, surely something that she would love. He placed the necklace in its box and was carefully wrapping with pricey wrapping paper, until…

"DUDE! WHAT 'CHA DOING!?"

"BB!" exclaimed Cyborg, seeing as he was interrupted by his best friend, "Don't you see that I'm doing something important over here?"

"And that is what again? 'Cause all I see you doing is wrapping up some box."

"BB! Don't you remember!?"

"Remember what?" inquired Beast Boy, with a confused expression on his face.

"Beast Boy! This is for our six-month anniversary! How could you forget!?" Cyborg couldn't believe that his best friend would forget something like that. He was beginning to think that Beast Boy was either very ignorant, or very, very stupid.

"Our six-month anniversary?" Beast Boy jokingly replied. "Hey Cyborg, I didn't know that you were so into me that much. Hell, I didn't even know we were going out! Much less for six months! But I'll gladly accept your gift."

"BEAST BOY! THIS IS FOR BEE! MY GIRLFRIEND OF SIX MONTHS INCASE YOU FORGOT!" Cyborg was so busy venting his anger at Beast Boy that he didn't even notice him tearing apart his wrapping paper and opening Bee's present.

"NO! BB DON'T DO THAT!" Unfortunately it was too late to save his gift. Beast Boy has already opened the box which contained the necklace and tried it on for himself, trying to act sexy and flirty in the process.

"Oh Cyborg, you know jewelry ain't my thing, but I'll gladly wear it just for you." Beast Boy kept playing sexy until his eyes met with Cyborg which told him that maybe he was taking his joke a little too far, and that all hell was going to break loose from Cyborg if he didn't quit it.

"Beast Boy," Cyborg sighed under his breath, "if you don't take Bee's necklace off right now, THEN I AM GOING TO SNAP YOUR NECK OFF YOUR BODY JUST TO TAKE IT OFF FOR YOU!"

If Beast Boy was a dog at the moment, then he would have his tail between his legs and start whimpering. "Okay fine, sheesh, here's your, I mean Bee's stupid necklace back. You don't have to go all psycho on me."

"Just leave," Cyborg coldly replied.

Seeing as he had no choice, Beast Boy simply left without a word with fear that Cyborg might go crazy on him if stood around any longer. He thought the whole anniversary thing between him and Bee was just ridiculous. They always had to make the next one better than the last, and always tried to spend more money than last time as well. Beast Boy was certain that the necklace cost at least $3,000. And that the wrapping paper cost at least $10. _Who spends $10 on wrapping paper? _Beast Boy thought to himself, however the answer to that question was simply, Cyborg, to say at best.

Beast Boy was secretly jealous of Cyborg and Bumblebee. Those two had something special between the two of them. Every date was perfect, every anniversary was perfect. It was like nothing can go wrong. However for Beast Boy, relationships were difficult. Things didn't work out with Terra, even after she no longer worked with Slade. And Raven made it perfectly clear that she would never, EVER want to have a relationship with Beast Boy. It was like every girl was destined to reject him, and leave him out to dry. To Beast Boy, it was almost like he would never have a chance with a girl again.

_Finally I'm done, even after an unwanted interruption,_ Cyborg thought to himself. The sense of accomplishment he has radiated throughout the entire Titan's Tower and everyone was able to tell the occasion that he would soon be celebrating. Robin suggested that they should go to Titans East as a team and celebrate the occasion together. Cyborg said that that was a wonderful idea and that it was best to leave early so that he would have more time to spend with Bee.

All of the Titans were done packing their things and shoving their belongings into the back of the T-Car. As soon everyone was seated in the T-Car, Cyborg was ready to drive off and break some driving rules just so he could see Bee that much sooner. However, to Cyborg's dismay, there was some criminal activity going on downtown, and Robin said that the issue must be taken care of before the anniversary vacation can begin. So Cyborg, with a glum look on his face, started to head downtown feeling that the anniversary was going bad already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS SUCCUBUS SWITCH**

Chapter 2:

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" exclaimed Beast Boy, "YOU'RE DRIVING LIKE A MANIAC!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE YOU GRASS STAIN!" yelled back Cyborg from the driver's seat while turning the wheel frantically to avoid red lights and incoming traffic. "IF WE DON'T GET THERE SOON I WON'T HAVE MY CHANCE TO SEE BEE!"

_It's just an anniversary, so what?_ Beast Boy thought to himself, concentrating hard not to let those words come out of his mouth. He clearly didn't care for Cyborg's and Bee's relationship. He could care less if they missed this one anniversary that meant everything to them. He could care less if they had broken up. Even though Cyborg was his best friend, he felt no sympathy for how he and Bee felt for each other. Seeing their relationship in a perfect light made Beast Boy sick to his stomach and he seethed inwardly as a result. He simply crossed his arms without answering Cyborg and remained his seat thinking about the possibility of all the Titans dying that night due to Cyborg's dangerous driving.

Cyborg ran seven red lights and almost crashed into five cars trying to reach their destination. Not thinking, he accidently passed where the incident was supposed to be and made an extremely sharp U-turn as a result. Robin was squished by Starfire during the process but he didn't seem to have too much of a problem with that. Beast Boy and Raven were both complaining about the terrible driving both explaining that he can't be driving like that on the way to Bee's. However, Cyborg didn't listen and made a very hard brake by the time the re-arrived at the incident.

There was a winged, wavy-haired blonde floating near the scene holding two bags of cash with lucid hot pink eyes attempting bank robbery. She was wearing nothing but a Victoria's Secret bra and panties, both colored red and this exposed her slim figure. It was an odd look for a bank robber, but with her wings she could fly into the distance and never be seen again.

Robin stared at her with awe stunned by her beauty. With envy, Starfire slapped Robin to keep him focused and to prevent him from staring at the skank any longer. Robin was hers and she would never allow Robin to forget that.

Cyborg almost had to control himself while looking at this thief. Even though his heart undoubtedly belonged to Bee, as a male he couldn't help but to stare even for a moment. It was a natural reaction, and it almost surprised Cyborg that Beast Boy didn't seem to be phased by her for even a second.

Beast Boy simply looked at her with an odd look. He didn't feel the least bit attracted to her. Her looks, her appearance, didn't seem to be pulling him in. He didn't want any of what she had. Beast Boy seemed to have wanted, something else.

"Yay! The Teen Titans have finally come to play!" remarked the winged woman. She slowly lowered herself to the ground so that she could get a little closer to the famous heroes. "How would you like to play a game with me!?"

"We're not here to play games," replied Robin with the leader-like presence he always seemed to give off. "We're here to stop you."

"Heeheehee," giggled the woman. "Stop me from what? I'm just playing my game"

"And what kinda game is that? Bank robbery?"

"Bank robbery?" replied the woman, seeming confused. "The bank teller GAVE this money to me. He liked me so he decided to give me a little present, heeheehee."

"Impossible!" yelled a random bystander. "I know the bank teller that she got the money from and he's gay! There is no way that he was attracted to her to any way!"

"Oh really?" the woman inquired. "He seemed very straight to me, after a little convincing of course, heeheehee."

"What's your name!?" demanded Robin, slowly getting sick of this "game" that she was playing with him.

"You may call me Succubus Switch. And by the way, it's not my fault that men all over the world like to give me cash."

"TITANS GO!" Robin commanded. This Succubus Switch was annoying, strange, and probably delusional. He didn't need her to waste his time.

"Oh," replied Succubus Switch. "I thought you all liked me, well not all of you but," tears started coming to her eyes. Without warning she flew towards Cyborg and touched his hand, only briefly. And then she floated down to the ground and asked the Titans to have her arrested. As much as this confused everyone, they complied and turned her in.

"Cyborg, you ready to go to Bee's now since we took care of that mess?" asked Robin eager to visit Titan's East.

"Oh yea, Bee. Sure."

"Cyborg is something wrong?"

"No, it's just, I feel a little light-headed, that's all."

"Maybe it's because of your crazy driving from earlier?" Robin answered jokingly.

"Yea, maybe…"

**Author's Note: How did you guys like it? Please review for I actually want to write for an audience and I don't want to be writing for no one. This is my first fanfic and reviews, both good and bad are appreciated. I will try to update when I can for those who enjoy or will enjoy the story. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS AND I HOPE I WILL NOT HAVE TO PUT THIS UP ANYMORE**

"Are we there yet?"

"No, for the last time we are NOT there yet." Cyborg was growing tired of having to answer that question time after time. First Beast Boy asked, then Starfire, and even Raven in her usual monotone voice. And the more they asked, the longer the trip seemed to go. _Why did Titans East have to be so far away? _Cyborg asked himself.

"Friends! Why don't we play a game?" exclaimed Starfire.

"Starfire, I told you five seconds ago, we are not there yet," Cyborg automatically responded not realizing what Starfire had asked.

"Huh?" inquired Beast Boy, "Star didn't ask if we're there yet."

"Anyway friends," started Starfire, "I saw an Earth film that called itself 'Fired Up.' And I noticed the part in which girls on the bus partook in the leading of cheer!"

"Starfire? What are you suggesting?" asked Raven, dreading the answer.

"We should do the leading of cheer!" Starfire nearly jumped out of her seat while saying so.

"No Starfire, that is ridiculous," jumped in Cyborg. "It is late, I'm driving and I don't want to hear anyone"

"WE ARE DRIVING! WE, WE ARE DRIVING!" Starfire cut off Cyborg in mid-speech and was cheering exactly like the cheerleaders in _Fired Up!_

"Hey, that kinda looks like fun. WE ARE DRIVING! WE, WE ARE DRIVING!" jumped in Beast Boy.

"Please Robin; won't you join us in the leading of cheer?"

"Oh please Robin, not you too!" Cyborg tried to persuade him to do otherwise, however it was a useless endeavor

"Sorry Cyborg," Robin apologized, "but you know that if I don't, I'll never hear the end of it from Star. WE ARE DRIVING! WE, WE ARE DRIVING!"

"Oh God," sighed Cyborg to himself.

"Friend Raven you too!"

"We are driving. We, we are driving," cheered Raven in her monotone voice.

"You've got to be kiddin' me."

"Well, sometimes you just have to let loose," sarcastically replied Raven to an annoyed Cyborg.

Everyone in the T-Car, except for Cyborg, was taking part in the cheer that Starfire had instigated. They switched it up to _WE ARE CHEERING! WE, WE ARE CHEERING!_. And also _WE ARE TIRED! WE, WE ARE TIRED!_. And the most painful for Cyborg, _ARE WE THERE YET? ARE, ARE WE THERE YET?_. They were even clapping and everything, even jumping out of their seats.

Seeing as they were not going to stop anytime soon, Cyborg put on a façade and grinned pretending he was enjoying all of it. The road seemed long and endless and the fact that they were cheering wasn't helping with the monotony of the situation. Even though he was smiling, he couldn't help but think, _are we there yet?_

**Author's Note: FINALLY I HAVE THE THIRD CHAPTER UP! I FINALLY FOUND THE TIME TO WRITE THIS SO I HOPED THOSE WHO READ THIS ENJOYED IT. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW FOR I WANT TO KNOW THAT I AM WRITING FOR AN AUDIENCE RATHER THAN NOBODY. THANK YOU.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SEE PREVIOUS 3 CHAPTERS FOR REFERENCE. ALSO FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS I WILL NOT BE PLACING A DISCLAIMER FOR AFTER THIS CHAPTER I WILL ASSUME THAT IT WILL BE UNDERSTOOD BY THE PUBLIC THAT I DO NOT OWN OR WILL EVER OWN THE TEEN TITANS. THIS DISCLAIMER SPEAKS FOR ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS/ADDITIONS TO "I WILL NOT LOSE MY MAN TO ANOTHER MAN."**

"Almost ready."

Preparing for the Titan's arrival to Titan's East, Bee prepared a plentiful banquet that would make even the most critical critic's mouth water. Lobster dipped in butter, Calamares En Su Tinta, a dish which Más Y Menos taught her and literally translates to "Squid In It's Ink," a soufflé, which took careful planning and many tries to create, succulent sushi imported straight from Japan, and even caviar. There was everything ready on the table in celebration on what should be the best anniversary ever.

After setting up the dining table in the proper manner, making sure each spoon and fork was in the right place, Bee paid a visit to her room to make sure that her gift was well occult. She wanted to make sure that it was a surprise, for she knew that it is something that Cyborg would love and something that he has craved his entire life.

It was a human suit, in appearance, similar to Cyborg's alias Stone during his stay at the hive. However, it was much more advanced. Bee had the country's top scientists work on it. It was supposed to give Cyborg a more realistic feel than Stone. In order to accomplish such a feat, Bee had to provide a sample of Cyborg's real skin cells and they could replicate enough to forge a suit. The suit is also supposed to provide all outer organs of the human body and Cyborg would be able to naturally feel those organs as if he were fully human. The suit fuses its nerve cells with the electric connections in Cyborg to give him feeling. All outer organs also function verbatim to their human equivalent.

The suit, supposedly, is also not made to be damaged. Unlike Stone, instead of becoming destroyed in a conflict, the suit will bleed and the cells will repair themselves just like a normal human being. And with the suit came a golden ring engraved with the words "_You Mean Everything To Me._"

Bee was filled a happiness that only those truly in love our able to describe. However, that happiness was put to a halt when Bee heard a favorite song of Más Y Menos that she particularly disliked.

"_Bien rápido, bien fuerte. Para mí es un placer conocerte. Yo quisiera en mi cama tenerte. __Y un pedazo de carne meterte."_ She translated those lyrics and couldn't believe that Más Y Menos were listening to that garbage. To make it even worse, there was a girl moaning in the background! That song was dirty, and she was sure that everything else they were listening to was dirty as well. She convinced herself that she was going to try to learn some Spanish just to make sure.

"Más! Menos!" yelled Bee, "TURN THAT GARBAGE OFF! YOU GUYS KNOW WE HAVE GUESTS ARRIVING SOON!"

"Ay por favor," responded Más, obviously in Spanish. "No queremos apagarlo. Nos encanta."

"¡Estoy de acuerdo también!" added Menos.

"C'mon Bee. The music isn't even that bad. I kinda like it," jumped in Speedy, making his opinion known.

"Oh give me a break! I know the only reason you like that song is cause of the moans!" Bee shot a stare at Speedy that would make a military officer cry, but all he could do was smirk.

"Oh that's low Bee," Speedy almost smiled to himself knowing what he was going to say next. "Especially considering that we ALL know that you especially seem to enjoy when you and Cyborg are moaning on the phone!"

Bee was embarrassed. Más Y Menos were both laughing uncontrollably with Speedy. Aqualad came in, overhearing what Speedy had just said and he literally fell on the floor in laughter.

"Oh, so you guys think that's funny!? WELL I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY! I'M GONNA SHOVE MY FIST SO FAR DOWN YOUR…"

Bee immediately controlled herself when she heard the doorbell ring and couldn't help regain her composure, knowing what the doorbell meant.

"They're here!"

Aqualad, Speedy, and Más Y Menos also controlled themselves when the doorbell rang, but seeing Bee's face made them all chuckle a bit. Seeing the sudden change in Bee is now almost like an inside joke to all of them.

**Author's Note: WELL I'M GOING TO LEAVE THE CHAPTER OFF AT THAT POINT SO THAT PERHAPS I CAN BUILD A STRONGER 5****TH**** CHAPTER. I HOPE ALL THAT ARE READING THIS STORY ARE ENJOYING, HOWEVER, I REALLY DO NEED YOUR REVIEWS. I DO NOT CARE IF THEY ARE BAD REVIEWS EITHER. I WISH TO LEARN FROM ANY CRITICISM. ALSO I WANT SOME OF YOUR OPINIONS ON WHERE THE STORY'S HEADING. ALSO ON THE SIDE, I HAVEN'T WATCHED TEEN TITANS IN A VERY LONG TIME SO I HOPE THAT I GOT THE INFORMATION ON STONE RIGHT AND THAT I ACTUALLY MADE FROM IMPROVISIONS TO IT. IF I DID NOT, I WOULD LOVE TO BE NOTIFIED. THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, everyone! Please come in!"

Bee greeted her guests, the Titans, as they each walked through the entrance into Titans East tower. Cyborg, of course, walked in first to greet his girlfriend of six months and gave her a hug that a gentleman would give and also gifted her with a peck on the lips. Starfire also greeted Bee with a hug and offered her some Tamaranian food as a friendly gesture. She acknowledged that fact however refused her gift since she believed that her stomach would not be able to handle food from Tamaran. Raven gave her a friendly nod while Beast Boy simply walked passed her. Bee felt insulted, but felt that it was best not to bring such a petty issue up. Robin walked in with a professional air surrounding him and proceeded to give Bee a friendly handshake.

After the proper greetings were made, Bee seated every Titan to their assigned seat at a grand table in the dining room. There were ten seats, five for the Titans and five for Titans East. Bee and Cyborg's seat were accordingly placed adjacent to each other while the Titans' seats were placed so that one seat would always be in between members of the team. Bee believed that it was the best setup to use since it will allow for members of the Titans to interact more with members of Titans East. She also seated Titans East shortly after the Titans seating arrangements were made. The two groups proceeded to engage in small talk.

Más Y Menos tried their best to speak to members of the Titans in English; however they often found themselves feeling awkward as they carried a heavy accent and stuttered between words. They also spoke in more of a "Spanglish" than true English. They used Spanish words when they didn't know a particular word in English and although that fault made them a bit difficult to understand, most of the Titans seemed to understand what they were trying to say. Menos even joked about their poor English saying that "we still learn." Everyone laughed as a result.

Speedy questioned Robin of how crime was in Jump City. Robin simply responded that the crime rate was rapidly decreasing and that their only interesting case was Succubus Switch. Knowing that Speedy most likely would not know who she was, seeing that she was a new villain, Robin simply explained that she somehow seduces men to receive large amounts of cash and that she deserves to be in a mental hospital. Upon hearing "seduces" Speedy asked if she was hot, but seeing that Starfire was near, Robin replied "no."

Raven was discussing some matters with Starfire. Using her empathetic powers, she deduced that Beast Boy was not particularly happy to be at Titans East. Starfire tried to explain as best as she could that Beast Boy was never happy to be at any of the anniversaries. She believed that was so since Beast Boy's relationships often happed to be a failure and he feels that no other girl would be able to be enamored with him. This has been the case with Terra, and Beast Boy has felt that way since then. Raven failed to think up a reply, choosing not to reveal her true feelings and her and Starfire shared a long moment of awkward silence.

Beast Boy looked down at the table with an angry expression glued on his face. He could not help but feel an intense jealousy for some unknown reason that he did not completely understand. He knew that he always was angry during these anniversaries, but he didn't seem to have a valid excuse for being angry. All he knew is that he would be spending at least a week watching Bee and Cyborg act all cute and cuddly with each other. He still couldn't believe that it lasted six months. He figured that it would have been over by three. Ever since they started dating, Cyborg has been moving all of his attention that he once gave to Beast Boy to Bee. Cyborg wouldn't even play video games with him anymore since he always had to chat with Bee, talk with Bee, buy stuff for Bee, et cetera. However, like always, Beast Boy knew he would have to grin and bear it for at least this week.

After 15 minutes, Bee finally arrived with everyone's plate of food. Upon their appearance reaching the eyes of its devourers, the Titans' mouths simply watered uncontrollably. Who knew that Bee could rival a professional chef? This surprised everyone and Bee was able to see that. With a look of satisfaction, she took her seat next to Cyborg.

"So how does everyone like the meal?" asked Bee, knowing what the complements to the chef would be.

"Oh my God, this is amazing Bee," appropriately answered Cyborg first. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"You know, you happen to learn a lot just by watching those cooking shows. I actually happen to enjoy them quite a bit."

"Thank God!" Bee gave a faint smile towards her boyfriend of six months upon hearing his compliment.

Everyone was quietly enjoying their food soon after. It was too good of a meal to let any form of conversation possibly spoil it. However, only one person seemed not to even touch their food. Beast Boy did not take a bite out of anything seeing as there was almost nothing vegetarian on his plate.

"Umm, I'm sorry Bee but I do not wish to eat any of your food." Beast Boy decided that is was best to boldly state this fact since it is well known that he does not eat meat, or fish whatsoever. Plus, he may be able to receive something vegetarian.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Beast Boy," Bee quickly apologized. "I might be able to take out the pieces of squid in your Calamares En Su Tinta. That way you won't have to eat the pieces of squid."

"But what about all the other food?" Beast Boy quickly felt the need to defend his position. "It's not fair that everyone else is eating this gourmet stuff while I'm left just to eat stupid black rice!"

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, but I just seemed to forget that you were a vegetarian for a moment. Plus with everything done so last minute, there was no time to create vegetarian substitutes."

Beast Boy felt that he was deeply insulted. First she only decides to give him rice and then she said that she forgot him? He was not going to let her excuse slide.

"So that's how it is, is it!? You simply happen to forget the green guy!? There was not enough time for him!? That's it I'm outta here!"

"Beast Boy…!" but before Bee could manage to finish her sentence Beast threw his plate on the floor, shattering the plate, and stormed out of the dining room. There was a mess of food all over the floor. No one could believe what they saw. It was like seeing the Beast take over Beast Boy all over again, but they all knew that that wasn't the case. Normally Beast Boy was very compliant, albeit annoying. However, it was clear to everyone that something, although no one knew what it is, set him off.

With a defeated look on her face, Bee simply asked if everyone was done eating. Upon finishing their dishes, the Titans handed their dishes to Bee and she put them in the dishwasher. Bee and Cyborg then went into Bee's living quarters to have a private discussion.

Más Y Menos were having their own little private discussion, in Spanish of course, since they were both curious about what happened.

"¿Por qué él actuó así?" asked Más. "Él ha actuado como un animal. No hago una broma."

"No sé, pero hay algo que le pasa." answered Menos.

"Exacto. Es triste ver a Beast Boy así."

"Quizás. ¿Pero viste que él se enojó sobre Bee?"

"Claro porque ella no sirvió la comida vegetariano."

"Eh, supongo que era nada."

"¿Te aseguras?"

"No, pero no tengo la razón para decir algo gran."

"¿Qué significas?"

"Te le diré luego."

**Author's Note: THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 5. SO FAR IT'S THE LONGEST ONE I'VE WRITTEN YET SO I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. NOW THAT CROSSCOUNTRY SEASON IS OVER I NOW HAVE TIME TO WRITE THESE CHAPTERS MORE REGULARLY. AND ALSO, IF YOU WISH TO KNOW WHAT MÁS Y MENOS ARE SAYING, CHECK OUT . I HOPE THAT YOU ALL WILL CONTINUE TO READ AND ENJOY I WILL NOT LOSE MY MAN TO ANOTHER MAN.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SERIOUSLY, I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. IF I EVER DO I'LL BE SURE TO TELL ALL OF YOU.**

"I swear they never seem to give a shit about me these days."

Beast Boy was angrily mumbling under his breath. He was so unsatisfied with the "non-vegetarian" meal that he didn't seem to notice that there was a soufflé for dessert. However, considering how angry he was, he probably wouldn't have cared anyway. He marched into one of the guest rooms and to put it in simple terms, he simply trashed the place. It looked like a motel room after some rock stars were busy staying in it except worse. It even rivaled the messiness of Beast Boy's own room.

He pulled out his laptop from somewhere within the mess (who knows how he does it) and hooked it up to the Titans East network. Being friends with Cyborg for so long has taught him a thing or two about computers. Once he completed that minor task he opened up Firefox and began to surf the internet. The Titans East network had a bandwidth of 50 megabits per second with Verizon FiOS, so each page loaded crystal clear and lightning fast. He then decided to check out a couple of websites.

"Cyborg, this is amazing!"

Bee was in awe at the necklace that Cyborg had given her. The diamonds. The beauty. Everything about it was perfect. And to top it all off, it looked pretty expensive as well. Not only the beauty, but the money that Cyborg had invested into such a piece of jewelry showed the devotion that he had towards his girlfriend Bee. It was all too perfect.

They had finished discussing Beast Boy's outburst at the dinner table in Bee's room and both decided that it was best to make him feel more welcome. It took them awhile, but they both came to consensus that Beast Boy is feeling the way he is since each anniversary he has been generally ignored. What usually ends up happening is that Bee and Cyborg end up spending all of their time together, and then Robin and Starfire end up doing the same. Raven spends all of her time in her room meditating. Speedy and Aqualad end up hanging out with each other. And Más Y Menos keep talking to each other about who knows what. This time, to avoid anymore conflict, Bee decided that Beast Boy and Cyborg will spend some quality time together, to remind him that best buds will always be best buds. Hopefully, everything works out for the best.

"I'm glad you like it Bee," modestly replied Cyborg obviously speaking of the necklace.

"Thank you so much. And since you've exchanged your gift, I think it's time that I show you mine."

Cyborg looked surprised. This is the first anniversary that Bee has ever prepared him a gift. Cyborg has always been the one doing all the gift-giving in the relationship. _This better have been worth the wait, _he secretly thought to himself, preparing for disappointment.

However, instead of disappointment, he saw Bee pull this huge suit from inside of her closet. Questioning what is was, Cyborg slowly realized that it looked exactly like his H.I.V.E alias Stone. He had to stop himself from crying for a moment. Just to assure himself he even asked Bee if that was exactly what it is. She confirmed his hopes.

"It's like your previous suit, but better. I even had the scientists integrate the ability to imitate natural body-like functions."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" It was taking Cyborg a while to take all of it in.

"It means that you'll be able to use the bathroom again, among other things." Bee suddenly put a seductive smile on her face, signaling to Cyborg what she wanted.

"Oh, I see what you mean." Cyborg answered her signal by caressing her hips.

"Well at least I know you can catch a signal." Bee put her hands around Cyborg's neck and gave him a kiss, French style. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Cyborg and Bee both agreed that that was the best thing to do, especially considering that there are guests in the house and the walls aren't exactly sound-proof. Plus, there were other matters to attend to anyway.

Raven, as usual, was alone in her room meditating, trying to relax. Her eyes closed and her body in lotus position, she repeated the words _Azarath, Metrion, _and_ Zinthos_ a multitude of times finding her center. That is until Robin invited himself into her room wanting to have a little chat.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked, clearly upset about the interruption.

"I just came in here to ask a couple of questions." Raven gave him an odd look. For one, she felt that she did not have to be questioned. If anything, Beast Boy should be questioned due to his outburst. Second, Robin clearly did not have a thing for Raven so those could not be the questions that he was talking about. Unless, he finally got tired of Starfire, but Raven did not hold an interest in Robin so it wouldn't matter anyway.

"Spit," Raven failed to think of a better response so she would just have to take whatever questions Robin was going to fire at her.

"What do you know about succubæ?"

Raven was shocked, but at the same time pleasantly surprised. At least it wasn't a personal question. "Are you talking about that thing that called itself Succubus Switch?"

"Yes Raven I am, and I would like to do some research on her."

"Why? You're always so obsessed with research. I hope you don't make this like Slade."

Robin was offended. Whenever anyone on the team mentions his obsession over Slade he takes it to offense especially considering that he was right all along. However, Robin decided to let her comment slide seeing as if he did not, then Raven would most likely engulf him in dark energy. "The incident was just bizarre. She just wanted to play a game. And the minute I said 'TITANS GO!' she just refused to fight and handed herself in. The whole thing was just very shallow and I think there is more to it."

"I doubt so personally. Maybe she was just crazy. And besides, looking the way she did, I wasn't surprised that the whole incident was shallow like that. That includes herself."

"Well I would still like some information. Would you mind giving me some?"

Raven let out a huge sigh. She wasn't getting anywhere convincing Robin that no investigation was needed. "Well, succubæ are female demons they prey on men. Usually they will collect their sperm and them kill them afterwards. They are known to be incredibly attractive and irresistible. Seduction is their weapon of choice. You can read more about them in this book."

Robin noticed Raven pulling a large book from behind her. It was the size of an encyclopedia and it had the words _Satan's Succubus: The Dangers of Succubæ_ engraved on the cover.

"You expect me to read all of this?" questioned Robin.

"Well you did say that you wanted information."

Disappointed, Robin accepted the book knowing all the reading he would unfortunately have to do and left to go to his guest room. Raven returned to meditation after him leaving.

Beast Boy closed his laptop. He looked behind him just to reassure himself that the door was closed and that no one was watching. He let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't in the mood for anyone to be near him and he needed some time to be in solitude. He wasn't as angry anymore. And on top of that he now knows why Raven likes to meditate so often.

He enjoyed the few moments of silence that he had. Not a single step could be heard. Or so he thought. The silence was interrupted from the yelling in the hallway that could be heard from where Beast Boy was. He recognized it as Cyborg's voice, asking him if he was okay. Beast Boy didn't respond, however Cyborg by some means, found his room and invited himself in. Beast Boy failed to recognize him at first, but then came to realization that he looked like his old alias Stone. He mentioned that it was gift from Bee, and hearing her name made Beast Boy shudder.

Cyborg explained to Beast Boy that he usually feels lonely during these anniversaries of him and Bee's. Therefore, tomorrow will be a day just for the two of them for some bonding. Beast Boy was reluctant at first, but decided that it was for the best. He didn't want to be alone for the rest of the week anyway, for he knew who would be hanging out with who.

Seeing as the issue was resolved, Cyborg left to go to his own room and Beast Boy laid down on his bed in silence.

**Author's Note: THERE'S THE 6****TH**** CHAPTER. HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED IT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS FRANCHISE**

"So you escaped from jail already?"

"Of course, those policemen types can't keep me locked up for too long. They can't resist temptation."

Two dark figures were conversing over a private video chat room. One male, the other female, neither could see completely what the other looked like except for a silhouette in the background. Privacy was of utmost importance. Their looks did not matter for the time being for it was the information being exchanged that had the value of gold.

"So, how long?" asked the male to the woman.

"Only two hours." The woman seemed to be very proud of herself. It was evident in her voice. She spoke in a very confident manner, knowing that she could always get her way. She decided to relax, and in doing so she let her wings spread out from behind her, so that the male would be able to see them in silhouette. Albeit some people may find wings beastly, most would find that they add to her beauty. "It's a new record of mine. I was surprised that they let me go so easily."

"So how'd you do it?"

"You know how I do it, via seduction of course."

"No, I mean _how_ do you do it?"

The emphasis on the how was obviously insinuating promiscuity of the female. She was taken aback at first, but realized that even she herself was insinuating acts of the same nature. "Look, I am a seductress, not a whore." She placed her index near her mouth. "There's a difference."

"Well difference or no difference, what's important is that you made it out of there."

"You can't be too surprised. Jump City jail is a joke."

"True, I know from experience."

"I see."

"So how did you handle the Titans? Or more importantly, exactly what did you do?"

The female paused for a second, regaining her composure. Her explanation was going to be lengthy, if uninterrupted, so she had to be prepared to speak. "Well you see, I posed robbing a bank in Jump City I believe only a few hours ago. I played the ultimate form of stupid. I pretended like I didn't know what I was doing, like I wanted to play a little game. Although I have to admit, I did want to play with them for a little while. And then after they started attacking me, I gave up like a little baby and let the police take me. But before that, I made my move and touched Cyborg's hand. That part was crucial and was the main reason I was there. But I'm telling you, I either played stupid way too well or they were just too stupid themselves to figure out the real reason why I was there."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." The male was becoming lost. He didn't see the point of what she had done. Why did she touch Cyborg's hand? What was the significance? Maybe she has a fetish or she's crazy? "What was the point of touching Cyborg's hand?"

"Let me finish," the female simply responded. "You see, it is important to our organization that the 'Beast Boy Problem' is taken care of."

"There's a 'Beast Boy Problem'?" The male simply had to interrupt once more. Even though the organization promised him many things, their objectives were strange. A 'Beast Boy Problem'? If anything, Beast Boy was a problem to his own team.

"Again, Stroke of Death," Stroke of Death was the alias that the organization had decided to give him. "Let me finish. Beast Boy is a problem since, as you know, he has the ability to transform into the Beast. However, it is not the Beast transformation that we are worried about. We believe that he possesses the ability to transform into an equal but opposite entity, and that entity poses a threat to our existence. Due to this, we wish to avoid him transforming into that entity by any means possible.

"I have done some private research of my own about Beast Boy. I have discovered that he has the ability to transform into several animals, however that was obvious. What I found more interesting is that he had an infatuation with Terra, this you know. He was betrayed by her and he has grown a strong resentment toward her. It was also discovered that he also once had amorous feelings toward Raven. She, however, rejected every form of affection.

"Intrigued, I hacked into Beast Boy's laptop finding every back door that I could. Cyborg failed to put any of his own custom protection on his friend's personal computer, so hacking in was easy. I wanted to know more about Beast Boy, what made him tick. However, I never expected to find something so shocking yet incredibly useful.

"The program allowed me to see all of the web-sites that he had visited regardless of whether or not he removed cookies or didn't allow history to be saved. The results were surprising. I discovered personally that Beast Boy fancies web-sites that cater to the homosexual persuasion.

"Excuse my interruption, but are you saying that Beast Boy watches gay pornography?" Stroke of Death, knowing information on Beast Boy as well as other information on the Titans for years was surprised that he never discovered this. He could've sworn that Beast Boy was straight. It would've never occurred to him.

"Yes, and your interruption is excused."

"And why do you think his orientation has changed?"

"Well, we are not exactly sure. However, we believe that Beast Boy has developed some form of inferiority complex. He feels that he may never get a woman to love him; therefore he must resort to men. His feelings may be purely masochistic; however that is not our call."

"I see. And this helps us how?"

"I was getting to that. Back to what happened at the bank, before I gave up I touched Cyborg's hand. This was the most crucial step. Stroke of Death, you know what I call myself, and I call myself that for a specific reason."

"And that reason would be…?"

"I posses the power to switch a man's sexual orientation. Some men may succumb faster to the switch than others, others may take anywhere from hours to days."

"So you made Cyborg gay?"

"Precisely."

"What do you hope to gain from that?"

"Stroke of Death, albeit you are intelligent, sometimes you fail to see the bigger picture. Cyborg is currently in a relationship with Titans East member Bumblebee. It is their sixth month anniversary. Beast Boy is homosexual. Cyborg will become homosexual in a matter of hours. Cyborg will lose interest in Bumblebee and hopefully, seeing that Beast Boy is his best friend, they may become enamored with each other."

Stroke of Death was impressed. She clearly vetted her subjects. She was much smarter than what she let herself on to be.

"So, seeing as you have all the things put together, how will this hurt the Titans?" he asked.

"We are hoping that internal conflicts and prejudice will break up the team. With Bumblebee being cheated on, we are hoping that that alone will be enough to cause a stir within the team members. Cyborg cheating with Beast Boy will also bring up some altercations. Plus, the fact that they are both gay may cause some mixed emotions between the team members. If the rest of the team has a certain prejudice towards homosexuals, then the team will eventually eat itself alive due to these issues."

"Very clever. So instead of destroying them externally…"

"We, the organization, decided to attack them on the internal front."

"I must say, I am most certainly impressed."

"I'm sure you are. And I hope that you are very grateful for joining such a prestigious organization."

"Indeed I am."

"Remember Stroke of Death, our leader only decided to revive you since he saw promise in you. We, even he, promise to you that we will not betray you as Trigon has done."

"I understand completely. You have my trust, as I know I have yours."

"It is settled then. I will talk to you as soon as I can. Give it three days minimum. I'll be logging out in a minute, but one more thing before I go."

"What?"

"You are not to interfere with the Titans in anyway. Let them destroy themselves."

"Understood."

"And if you do, then you will be punished."

She logged off. Stroke of Death did not appreciate being threatened, however he was new to the organization. He knew little about them; therefore he wasn't going to play with fire. He had his life back, which is what counted. Plus, he was dealing with someone who was clearly more intelligent than he was, even if she didn't show it.

He logged off seconds later only to receive an email stipulating that all record of the conversation must be destroyed. The hard drive was going to be completely wiped clean. He knew it was from the organization and he knew that it had to be done. He was just thankful that he didn't use his main computer.

Bee was sound asleep in her room unconsciously holding on to the necklace that Cyborg gave her during their little talk. Although things were about Beast Boy's behavior in the beginning, Cyborg made it all better by giving her the radiant necklace. It was beautiful. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. Even though they both agreed to each other that Cyborg would spend the day with Beast Boy to make him feel better, and the end of the day Bee promised herself that she would give Cyborg the ring she forgot to give him earlier. Tomorrow was going to be perfect.

Cyborg was still wearing his girlfriend's gift. It gave him all the things that a normal teenage boy could do. In his sleep he was aroused. He was able to feel aroused. He was having a wet dream, something that he has never had nor experienced. It was wonderful. His body was tingling.

Usually a normal wet dream would have him dreaming of his mistress, but no. In her place was a male figure in silhouette. In her place were the two experiencing pleasure. The mistress would matter less and less as the boy would matter more and more. Cyborg didn't fight it. He just let it happen.

**Author's Note: WELL THERE IS CHAPTER 7 FOR ALL OF YOU THAT ARE READING THIS STORY. I TRIED TO ADD SOME DEPTH TO SUCCUBUS SWITCH FOR I SAW THAT I MADE HER WAY TO SHALLOW OF A CHARACTER IN THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY. I HOPE THIS GIVES YOU SOME INSIGHT INTO WHO SHE IS AND WHAT HER PURPOSE IS. ALSO I HOPE THAT YOU ALL KNOW WHO STROKE OF DEATH IS (IT'S QUITE OBVIOUS). I HOPE TO ANSWER FUTURE QUESTIONS WITH THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS. I THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS FAR.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I OFFICIALLY RECOGNIZE THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE TEEN TITANS FRANCHISE; THEREFORE I OWN NONE OF THE TEEN TITANS** **CHARACTERS.**

The aroma of tofu filled the air of the Titans East's kitchen. Tofu bacon and eggs were being plopped onto everyone's plates.

Recognizing that she failed to see Beast Boy's needs the evening before, Bee thought that it was best to prepare such a meal in the hope of reconciliation. She knew that he may not be completely appreciative of the effort; but with hope, perhaps somewhere deep inside his resentment towards her would weaken. She hoped that it would be a good start.

"Hey Bee, what's cookin'?" Bee noticed that Cyborg had stepped into the room along with his machismo; making his presence known. He was well alert and prepared for a day he would be sure to keep in his memory.

Bee put down her utensils and readied herself to speak with her man. "Hey, and I'm just makin' some tofu. You know; tofu eggs, tofu bacon. All of that stuff. I thought since I failed to make any vegetarian items the night before that it would be best to make this breakfast au vegetarian; for our little green guy."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Bee blushed a little upon hearing the response and so she quickly turned away hoping that Cyborg didn't notice. However, he did notice and chuckled a little as a result. Bee laughed as well and readied her lips to meet with Cyborg's for a good morning kiss; however, he prompted her to stop.

"Bee, I know how much you want that we make out; but after last night, not today. Okay?"

Bee contemplated what he had said for a moment. It was odd that Cyborg would not want to engage in a morning make-out session; being all macho and all. But thinking about last night; the incident and their talk, it made sense. If Beast Boy were to walk in the room seeing them kiss, he would only feel more left out and be angrier as a result. Today was supposed to be a day about Cyborg and Beast Boy. She had to let it be about Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Okay, fine, not today. But tomorrow, be prepared for what I'm gonna give you. Okay?"

Cyborg vacillated for a second, but then chose to respond. "Kay, I got 'cha. I'll go get the others so we can start eating."

"Kay."

In just a few seconds of time, Bee had already set up the dining table in all of its glamour and glory. Everyone would have one tofu omelet and a couple of strips of tofu bacon.

_Perfect, _Bee thought to herself. _Hopefully that will satisfy everyone._

Speedy was the first to arrive; walking into the room yawning and rubbing his dreary eyes, although no one could tell they were dreary since they were covered by a mask. "So what's all of this?" he asked, with his tiredness evident in his voice.

Followed by Speedy were Aqualad, Más Y Menos, and then the rest of the Titans, including Beast Boy. They all sat at their respective seats at the table and at that time Bee had chosen to speak.

"It's nothin' much really. I just cooked up some eggs and bacon. But today, they're tofu style. Tofu bacon and eggs so I hope you all enjoy!"

Her response did not receive any positive reactions. Speedy made a face the second she said 'tofu', and it wasn't the good kind of face either; Robin nudged his plate away from him and one could even see his disappointment through his mask; Raven made her plate explode in order to avoid eating such an atrocity; Más Y Menos decided to cooperate so that they could quickly throw their plates in the trash without being seen; and Aqualad made a smart comment saying that he would rather eat fish.

Beast Boy did not provide a positive reaction either; the only person that Bee thought would be appreciative of the gesture. He raised his eyebrow, stared down Bee straight in the eyes, and spat out his words like venom. "So now you decide to remember me?"

_Ungrateful, _she thought to herself, biting her tongue. She knew it was better not to say anything. _At least he's eating it._

There was an awkward silence between all of the Teen Titan members, given that no one had actually finished their plate except Beast Boy. It almost seems as if the entire group had come to a consensus that they would rather go hungry.

Cyborg decided to break the silence, seeing that his girlfriend was obviously embarrassed. "So, um, what are we gonna do today?"

Bee's face lit up just a bit. "We gonna go to Steele City's local amusement park." Finally, the awkward silence was broken and hopefully, a trip to the amusement park would have everyone forget about the horrible breakfast.

"It's about time we get to do something interesting," jumped in Speedy.

"Wait, Steele City had an amusement park?" inquired Raven, obviously disappointed that she may have to venture off to a place filled with happy and preppy people.

"Yeah," replied Bee. "It's in the Spanish section of the city so Más Y Menos like goin' there. It saves us from having to translate, plus, it's the only one in the city."

"They also speak English right?" questioned Cyborg.

"Of course, everyone in the area is bilingual. They speak both English and Castilian on a fluent level."

"Friends, you all do know that I am able to place a kiss on their lips to learn this Castilian?" interrupted Starfire.

"Starfire, that's not funny," replied Robin with jealousy prevalent in his voice.

"It was supposed to be of the fun?"

"I'll just forget you ever said that."

_Oh great, an amusement park? Just great, now everyone is going to pair up and I'm going to be the outcast like usual. This is gonna suck; it's gonna suck real hard. Why did I even have to come? I should've just volunteered to stay at the tower and keep watch. If I did that, I wouldn't have to see Cyborg and, ugh, Bumblebee act all cuddly and cute together. Ugh. _

Beast Boy just sat there and thought deeply for a long moment. He blocked out everything everyone was saying; he could only hear his own voice in his head. To him, it didn't matter anyway. Every anniversary, he only had him and himself. Every anniversary, his best friend left him for her, Bee. It was always, and will always be like that.

"… Raven, and Cyborg is with Beast Boy. Everyone got that?"

"Wait, what?" asked Beast boy in a very surprised tone. He wasn't even sure that he heard that correctly.

"You heard me," started Bee. "I said I'm gonna go with Raven and you're gonna go with Cyborg."

Beast Boy left his mouth hanging open. It was like he was in a dream. He slapped himself just to make sure it real, but that just had everyone give him a strange look.

"Um, yo Beast Boy, you okay?" question Bee, a little worried for the little green guy.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just wasn't sure I heard you correctly and I wanted to make sure I was awake."

Bee only raised her eyebrow as a response. She didn't know what else to say.

"So do I have to go with you? No offense but I usually go alone on these types of things," said Raven with absolutely no excitement in her voice whatsoever.

"Yes Raven, you're goin' to go with me whether you like it or not," sassed Bee.

"Fine," replied Raven with a sigh. "But you're going to the places I want to go to, deal?"

"You got it."

"So, should I prepare the T-Car?" asked Cyborg.

"No," responded Bee quickly. "We'll take the subway."

"Wouldn't that cause a riot though?" butted in Robin wanting to avoid as much 'hero attention' and whatnot as possible. "We kind of stand out and a lot of people would want to have our attention."

"Don't worry about it. People see us as normal people. And trust me, there are a LOT more weirdoes on the subway."

Bee was right; there were plenty of more strange people on the subway: hoboes, drug addicts, and plenty more. There were even other people dressed as the Teen Titans on the exact train and car that all of the Titans were on.

Speedy, being the arrogant person he is, approached the 'other' Speedy and almost seemingly challenged him. "I bet I can aim that better than you," he said with his usual cocky smile.

"Oh please," the other Speedy spat back. "I bet you're not even the real Speedy."

"I am too!" he childishly replied.

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"I SO AM! GUYS HELP ME HERE!"

Either the real Teen Titans didn't hear him, or they decided to ignore him completely. The two went on for almost the rest of the train ride debating on whether or not the real Speedy was the real Speedy.

"Boys," replied both of the Ravens, shaking their heads.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THERE IS THE 8****TH**** CHAPTER AND YES, I AM NOT DEAD. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG WHILE DUE TO SCHOOLWORK, GRAPHIC WORK AND TRACK INTRAMURALS. MANY OF THESE ACTIVITIES CONSUME PLENTY OF TIME. ALSO WRITER'S BLOCK DOESN'T HELP MUCH AND I FINALLY GOT A GOOD PLOT IN MY HEAD TO CARRY OUT. YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LOVE HOW IT COMES OUT, YOU WON'T WANT TO MISS IT. I HOPE YOU ALL ANTICIPATE THE NEXT INSTALLMENTS. ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
